The Genome-wide RNAi Analysis Core is a newly established resource at BCM facilitated by the generous support of the Kleberg Foundation, BCM, and the Dept. of Biochemistry & Molecular Biology. While this Core became operational in May 2008, its support of the research programs of BCM and BCM-IDDRC investigators can already be seen by successful genetic screens ongoing in the Core. For instance. Dr. Westbrook is currently conducting a genetic screen for modifiers of REST, a master regulator of neural differentiation programs. This screen is designed to identify new pathways in nervous system function and development using the pooled shRNA-barcoding approach described above. In addition, Dr. Zoghbi's laboratory is in the process of performing a genetic screen for potential therapeutic targets in Spinocerebellar Ataxia type 1 (SCA1). This screen, which combines the shRNA library resource, high-throughput robotics, and flow cytometry of the Core, will identify new therapeutic targets for SCA1 and serve as a roadmap for finding treatments in other neurologic disorders. The potential for the Genome-wide RNAi Analysis Core to facilitate the objectives and research plans for numerous BCM-IDDRC investigators is evident from the proposed utilization by projects listed below. To gauge the level of demand for this newly proposed core among currently supported BCM-IDDRC investigators, a poll was taken. Nearly three quarters of investigators expressed enthusiasm for the core. Its availability will allow future BCM-IDDRC investigators to propose future projects that will take advantage of this type of screening facility. For those projects listed below in proposed utilization, there is immediate demand. It is likely based on the survey of BCM-IDDRC investigators who anticipate using the Core that demand will increase in future years. It is likely that additional